falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Rüstung und Kleidung
Legende * Name: Der Name der Ausrüstung, so wie man sie in der Regel auf dem Pipboy lesen kann. * SW: Die Schadensschwelle der Rüstung bestimmt, wie viel Schaden absorbiert wird. * Gewicht: Das Gewicht des Gegenstands, das zum Gesamtgewicht addiert wird. * Wert: Wert des Gegenstands in Kronkorken (gilt nur für 100% Zustand). * Trefferpunkte (TP): Trefferpunkte der Rüstung, wenn die Rüstung vollständig repariert ist. Zeigt, wie robust die Rüstung ist. * Quest-Gegenstand: Gibt an ob die Ausrüstung ein wesentlicher Bestandteil einer Haupt- oder Nebenquest ist. * Limit: Gibt an ob die Ausrüstung eingeschränkt verfügbar ist. * Effekte: Gibt an ob die Ausrüstung positive oder negative Effekte hat, die das Gameplay beeinflussen. * Fraktion: Gibt an ob die Ausrüstung zum Verkleiden als Fraktionsangehöriger genutzt werden kann. Notiz: Einmalige Ausrüstung erhielt einen dunkleren Hintergrund. Kleidung Die meisten Gegenstände, die als Kleidung klassifiziert werden (einschließlich Hüte und Brillen), können nicht von Händlern repariert werden, auch wenn diese andere Gegenstande reparieren können. Es ist notwendig, dass der Spieler die Kleidung mit identischen Kleidungsstücken oder mithilfe des Perks Notreparatur selbst repariert. Wegen dieser Beschränkungen kann es schwierig werden, einzigartige Gegenstände zu reparieren. : Einzigartige Kleidung erhielt in der Tabelle einen dunkleren Hintergrund. : Der Spieler ist als Feinschmecker gekleidet, wenn er beide mit * markierte Teile trägt. Rüstungen Leicht : Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Mittelschwer : Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Schwer : Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Kopfbedeckung Brillen : Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Hüte : Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Helme : Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Sonstiges :Einzigartige Kleidung wird mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben :Der Spieler ist als Feinschmecker gekleidet, wenn er beide mit * markierte Teile trägt. Notizen * Manche Begleiter legen Fraktionsrüstungen automatisch ab. Rex und ED-E können nicht mit Rüstungen und Fraktionsrüstungen ausgerüstet werden. Auserdem werden Rüstungen, die in ihrem Inventar abgelegt werden, sofort auf dem Boden geworfen. * Die einzigen Begleiter die mit einer Fraktionsrüstungen ausgerüstet werden können sind Craig Boone mit einer NCR armor oder Veronica Santangelo mit einer Brotherhood T-45d power armor, Brotherhood T-51b power armor oder einer Scribe robe. Herausgeschnittene Inhalte von Fallout 3 in New Vegas Spieler können ''Fallout 3'''s cut armor and clothing mithilfe von Konsolenbefehlen hinzufügen. Unglücklicherweise können die Robo-thor armor and helmet und die Sim regen armor nicht hinzugefügt werden. Nur die Rüstungen und Kleidungen die im geschnittene Inhalte Abschnitt auf Fallout 3's armor and clothing aufgelistet sind können hinzugefügt werden. Andere einmalige Kleidungen und Rüstungen wurden bisher nicht getestet. Bugs * Die meisten Powerrüstungen und andere grössere Kleidungsstücke Glichen durch Stühle und Bänke, wenn man sich hinsetzt. * The Ballcap with Glasses and the Ranger Hat cannot be repaired with other headgear with the Notreparatur perk. It seems it's been classified as Light Clothing and can only be repaired with such. en:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing ru:Броня и одежда Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Rüstung und Kleidung Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kopfbedeckungen